Zero
by Belleclipse
Summary: "Esa fragancia nostálgica, que impregna el aire con su dulce frenesí...un corazón herido, oculto bajo una mascara de frialdad. Hundido por la certeza de que las orugas no pueden tocar las estrellas...y mueren con la nieve"
1. Yuuki

**Yuuki**

_"Por favor, sostenme...dime que todo estará bien, y yo lo creeré, aunque sea mentira"_

**

* * *

**

Ella es nieve, blanca, pura, alegre como la escarcha que la cubre. Es hilarante y vivaz, irrepetible, como los copos que caen del cielo; y cuando me abandona, al son de un beso mortuorio, es más cortante que el cristal, y su recuerdo es frio que cala por siempre mis huesos.

Kiryuu Zero, arrojo sin ceremonias un fosforo encendido sobre los leños del hogar, admirando el nacimiento del fuego que lamia los troncos. Al comprobar el clima, supo que iba a pasar un buen tiempo antes de que saliera de caza otra vez. Indiferente, deposito la Bloody Rose con el seguro encima de la mesita de noche, y se preparo un tentempié nocturno a base de agua y tabletas de sangre. Acto seguido, se volvió hacia el alfeizar de su ventana, esperando la pronta venida de la primera nevada.

Y entonces, embozó una sonrisa, decidiendo que era un masoquista sin remedio. Pero es que esta era la única forma en que podía permitirse imaginar que ella aun estaba con él, aunque la nieve se derritiera en sus dedos cada vez que intentaba apresarla.

**Fin. Historia 1**

**

* * *

**

Buenas Noches! Aquí un pequeño Drabble… (¿creo?) dedicado exclusivamente a mi personaje favorito de Vampire Knight, Zero! Mi amor por él es infinito e incondicional… su historia siempre ha enternecido mi corazón, simplemente quede prendada de su alma melancólica.

Verán mucho de él en este espacio… si les gusta… háganmelo saber, sip? Su opinión es muy vital para mí!

Un tulipán rojo para ustedes…

Belle


	2. Sinners

**Sinners**

"_Lo que hacemos es un pecado, mas si con ello puedo salvar tu vida, que Dios me perdone entonces"_

_

* * *

_

La sed era insoportable, insaciable, infatigable. Poco a poco, le sumía en la locura de su naturaleza más oscura, una parte que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder extirpar. Las malditas pastillas no servían, había tratado infinidad de veces y el resultado era el mismo, igual que si le dieran a beber vinagre y sal. Y empeoraba con el paso de los días, pronto se convertiría en una amenaza para los de la clase diurna. ¿Qué harían con él? El director Cross era un tipo demasiado ingenuo, siempre buscando luz en la oscuridad, seguramente trataría de hacerle un hueco con los de la clase nocturna. Zero pego su espalda a los azulejos del baño, sintiéndose resbalar hasta quedar sentado sobe sus isquiones.

Esperaba que el tipo usara las pocas luces que tenía en la cabeza y optara por el aislamiento, preferiría mil veces la muerte antes que mezclarse con esas bestias chupasangre.

- ¡Zero! – la puerta del baño se abre de par en par, y bajo la brillante luz de los fluorescentes, que comienza a dificultarle la visión, puede contemplar el reflejo de Yuuki. Sus encías dan un tiron al percibir el ágil palpitar de su corazón, acelerado sin duda por el ajetreo al que ella se ha sometido para llegar hasta allí. Sus mejillas están sonrosadas y ella inhala y exhala constantemente, provocando inconscientemente que las venas de su cuello se vuelvan intermitentemente visibles.

Se le hace la boca agua.

Aparta la mirada, resentido consigo mismo.

Irónico, y justo ahora que estaba pensando en personas ingenuas.

- ¿Estás bien? – la preocupación que se filtra en su tono le hace sentir culpable.

_Deseo hundir mis dientes en tu carne y tomar de tu vena hasta dejarte seca, no…te aseguro que no estoy bien._

- ¿A qué viniste? – replica con acritud, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre sus rodillas.

No asististe a clases hoy y no estabas en tu habitación. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Yuuki procura sonar calmada, pero los latidos acelerados de su corazón la delatan. ¿Qué siente ella? ¿Miedo, repulsión? ¿Cómo se siente al estar al lado de un monstruo? Le dan ganas de elevar el rostro y encararla, leer su expresión…aspirar su aliento, probar el calor que exuda su piel…No, mejor se hunde en su miseria sin perjudicarla.

- ¿Es…tan difícil? – ella pregunta con suavidad, transmitiéndole cierta empatía. Entonces escucha el sonido de botones desabrochándose y el deslizar de tela. Frunce el ceño, y haciendo acopio de sus mínimas reservas de autocontrol, la mira.

- ¿Qué demo…?

- Bebé mi sangre, Zero. Aliméntate de mí. – le pide, apartándose el pelo para darle más fácil acceso a su yugular.

La ira bulle dentro de él. - ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo! – ruge, tapándose la cara con la mano. No lo hará, no la utilizara de ese modo. Va en contra de las reglas, las reglas, necesita aferrarse a eso si quiere conservar su humanidad.

- ¡Quiero que lo hagas! ¡Si mi sangre puede aliviarte de algún modo, entonces bébela, bébetela toda no me importa! ¡Por favor, Zero! – sus pequeñas manos níveas apresan los bordes de su camisa y puede oler sal y agua en sus lagrimales. El corazón se le estruja en el pecho, ¿Por qué ella tenía que hacer esto?

Con todo el cuidado del que es capaz, le ahueca la barbilla con sus dedos, obligándola a devolverle la mirada. Los ojos de Yuuki son bonitos, grandes y con esas tupidas pestañas. Siempre le han fascinado, le recuerdan a aguas tranquilas y suaves brisas en un atardecer. Tuvo un pensamiento irracional en ese momento, otro que sumarle a su creciente lista, deseo atarla a él, deseo tomar todo lo que ella pudiera darle sin restricciones, deseo que ella, con esa hilarante tendencia de ver lo bueno en los demás (un rasgo que debía habérsele contagiado del Director) aunque nunca pudiera ser suya por completo, le perteneciera, al menos, por los lazos de la sangre.

- Zero…- susurra, haciéndole consciente de que ha estado absorto admirándola mientras acaricia circularmente su mentón con el pulgar.

- Tú no puedes salvarme, Yuuki. – le dice con el peso de su frustración, luego, le hace echar la cabeza hacia atrás y se inclina encima de la tersa piel de su cuello, aspirando su aroma, le oye tragar, sabe que está nerviosa. Debe ser lo más delicado posible.

Pasa la lengua sobre su yugular, el sabor es ambrosia para sus sentidos. Sus colmillos se dilatan, una mordida, firme, un ligero pinchazo indoloro.

La sangre emerge a borbotones, como un rio desbordado, el frenesí le enloquece, pero nota como el fuego en su garganta se apaga por segundos. Está dando resultado.

Una imagen aparece en su mente, ligeramente borrosa, aun así, es perfectamente capaz de reconocer al hombre del recuerdo. Sus colmillos van más al fondo y Yuuki suelta un quejido.

El dolor es…brutal, pareciera que le hicieran una operación a corazón abierto. Porque Yuuki no le pertenecía, no era a él realmente a quien quería otorgarle el privilegio de su sangre. No obstante, allí estaban…ambos cediendo a sus propios demonios. ¿Que mas daba si era un pecado? Para él, era lo más cerca del paraíso que jamás estaría.

**Fin Historia 2.**


	3. Betrayed

**Disclaimer: **Jeje olvide colocarlo al principio, pero se sobreentiende que estos personajes no son míos vale? xD Son creación original de la Mangaka Matsuri Hino, yo solo los utilizo como base para mis historias!

* * *

**Betrayed **

"_Creo en ti, te demostrare que puedo ver mas allá de tus mentiras vacías…"_

* * *

No había ido a visitar la tumba de su hermano en mucho tiempo, casi se había olvidado de la sensación de paz que transmitía el aroma de los ciruelos, arrastrado por la brisa, que envolvían su lapida con un incesante vaivén. Si, él había olvidado muchas cosas. Enterrándolas en el fondo de su memoria, decidido a vivir siguiendo la senda de la venganza, y entre ellas…había sumergido el recuerdo del peso de su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que se notaba frágil y muy liviano sobre sus hombros en este momento.

Ha estado conteniendo la respiración desde el instante en que la sostuvo entre sus brazos, consciente de lo que el atisbo de su olor puede provocar en él. Maldita ansia de sangre. Desechó el pensamiento, enfocándose en mirar el asunto desde una perspectiva profesional. Ella era una vampiro de sangre-pura que había resultado malherida en un combate, (torpe), y se hallaba inconsciente. Solo tenía que limitarse a respetar el tratado establecido por la asociación y brindarle cobijo por una noche, ya después enviaría a alguien más que se encargara de atenderla hasta que recuperara fuerzas y, dado que no había cargos en su contra, lo más seguro es que ella y su niñero serian puestos en libertad. Entonces, él podría lavarse las manos del asunto y volvería a confinarse en la rutina de su día a día, donde ganaba satisfacción matando a seres como ella.

De hecho, ya que estaba en ello, ¿Por qué no matarla? ¿Por qué no…?

Sus músculos se tensan instintivamente al sentir como se revuelve recobrando el sentido, y su respiración se torna regular. Puede percibir como sus diminutas manos escalan por su abrigo, incorporándose encima de él, ella suspira su tibio aliento sobre su nuca…

Zero se detiene en seco a mitad del pasillo, sus ojos fijos en la sombría figura alada que cuelga de cabeza en la rama de un árbol del exterior, atenta a las acciones de ambos a través del cristal del ventanal. El anhelo de posesión se abre paso a trompicones por la cárcel de su amargura, y su brazo aferra con más fuerza la estrecha figura de Yuuki, empujándola a su yugular. Preso de un deseo frenético que no pone de manifiesto, todo lo que puede hacer es aguardar pacientemente a que ella cometa el sacrilegio…

_¡Hazlo, toma de mi vena! ¡Demuéstrale que te pertenezco!_

Escucha un jadeo y, con el familiar dolor arreciando en su pecho, sabe que ella ha cambiado de opinión. Ladea el rostro, encontrándose con aquellas orbes marrones que le devuelven la mirada con aflicción. Sus ojos se demoran un fracción de segundo en sus labios, evocando su sabor en un latido de corazón, antes de cederle cancha al cinismo con una inferencia de muerte. Su alma dormida se quiebra un poco más al contemplar su maltrecha silueta abandonándole de nuevo, perdiéndose en el abrazo de la noche.

_No…No te alejes, no vayas con él. _

A penas puede escuchar el eco de la voz de Aidou-senpai, exigiéndole explicaciones. Le ignora. Sus dedos apresan el flanco de su chaqueta manchada con sangre, _su_ sangre. Y comprende que ella le ha traicionado otra vez.

No solo se ha convertido en un vampiro. También se ha marchado, dejándole con vida…

¿Llegara el día en el que ella, con sus propias manos, pueda ponerle fin a su patética existencia?

**Fin historia 3.**

* * *

Hola! Gracias por infundirme ánimos, lo agradezco de verdad. Con gusto continuare escribiendo para ustedes.

Esta historia, fue inspirada en el capítulo 60 (creo) donde Zero visita a su hermano en el cementerio y, posteriormente, tiene un encuentro con Yuuki y Aidou. Si lo notan algo confuso lo entenderé perfectamente, son libres de interpretarlo como deseen xDDDD A fin de cuentas, Zero es un personaje con sentimientos muy contradictorios y profundos, así que es fácil perderle la pista a veces…

Un tulipán rojo para ustedes…

Belle


	4. Bloody Kiss

**Bloody Kiss **

"_Deseé tenerte entre mis brazos por siempre…"_

_

* * *

_

Es ridículamente asombroso como, en una situación gobernada por la desesperación, nos dejamos conducir por la inercia. No hay rabia, ni resentimientos que valgan, y lo único que prevalece, es esa abrumadora necesidad de ceñirte a aquello que amas con todas tus fuerzas, mientras el tiempo final se burla de tu infortunio en las sombras.

Si clavara los colmillos en la vena de ella justo ahora, y bebiera de su dulce flujo hasta el punto en que se adueñara de los límites de su vida, ¿lograría retenerla con él para la eternidad? Aun si no la mereciera, aun si era un monstruo morboso y despreciable por añorar su sacrificio con una lujuria intolerable…

No…ella tenía que irse, irse lejos, al mundo al que verdaderamente pertenecía, irse con aquel que podía estar con ella por el resto de su inmortal existencia, aquel que no era él.

Zero se inclina con sumo cuidado, apartando el largo cabello castaño que roza sus dedos como fina seda, su nariz da una corta caricia en la base del cuello de Yuuki y sus encías se alistan con un leve dolor. Sus caninos rompen la carne de un pinchazo y el elixir de gloria se derrama en su lengua con avidez. No está ni la mitad de saciado, pero ha tomado lo suficiente como para mitigar la sed de la bestia un par de días, lo suficiente como para rememorar el sabor cuando la locura acuda a torturarlo en la oscuridad.

_Déjala marchar, déjala que viva…_

Yuuki vislumbra su propia sangre chorreando la boca de él, la resolución en su expresión es un recordatorio mudo de la despedida inminente, se les acaba el tiempo, probablemente pase mucho antes de que vuelva a verla, quizás esto sea lo mejor. Zero la atrae hacia él, inclinándose para reclamar la gracia de sus labios.

_Márchate Yuuki, márchate a un lugar donde yo no pueda alcanzarte, y vive…vive aunque yo pase el resto de mis días desquiciado por encontrarte…_

Zero concluye el beso, dándole la espalda, la escucha murmurar el preludio de una promesa. Él estará bien, lo sabe, en tanto ella siga con vida, en algún lugar remoto, su existencia continuara teniendo sentido.

**Fin historia 4.**


	5. Reality

**Reality**

Ella permanecía en la distancia, como un dulce espejismo de hermosos matices. Resistió la tentación de acercarse, el sueño terminaría si lo hacía, y no estaba listo para despertar aun. En lugar de ello, se concentró en la nueva mueca de Yuuki, que consistía en un ceño fruncido y una lengua resentida, estaba enfadada porque creía que él no le prestaba atención. Tonta, Yuuki. Era todo lo opuesto. No había gesto suyo al que él no hubiese puesto meticuloso cuidado.

Zero conocía cada mohín, cada puchero, cada movimiento de cejas. Era un intérprete experto de su rostro, sabia distinguir las sonrisas falsas de las buenas por la expresión de sus ojos, solían tornarse más brillantes cuando sonreía en serio, y un leve tiron en la comisura de su labio siempre le anticipaba la venida de una bronca. Su respiración paulatina lo prevenía de las mentiras y el encantador tono carmesí que convertía sus mejillas en un amanecer generalmente delataba su vergüenza.

_- ¡Zero!_ – ella grito con su vocecita chillona, desde el otro lado. Pero no podía alcanzarla.

«Un poco más, solo un poco más». Rogo en su fuero interno.

_- ¡Zero!_ – insistió Yuuki, y sus ojos se achicaron. - _¡No te vayas!_

Oh, no. Iba a llorar.

Quiso despegar los labios y decirle que no fuera ridícula, que no había fuerza en el mundo capaz de apartarlo de ella, pero pronto, sintió un tiron en la espalda, seguido de una sensación de caída. Y poco a poco, el velo del sueño le abandono. Luchó por aferrarse a los colores, al olor, a la imagen de Yuuki, con su cabellera castaña oscilando en su rostro de marfil, y sus ojos, rojos como rubíes, que le daban una última mirada impasible antes de desaparecer en la nada.

_Huiré de ti por siempre Zero, de ese modo, mientras tengas enemigos, tendrás una razón para seguir viviendo…_

Entonces, despertó. Sobresaltado, confuso, con un mal sabor de boca, y la mano apretando firmemente el mango de metal de su fiel pistola, Bloody Rose. Apuntó al primer punto borroso que su mirada somnolienta identificó.

- ¡Hey, que soy yo, hombre! – Kaito puso las manos en alto y le dedico una mueca de desdén.

Zero pestañeo un par de veces, considerando la opción de volarle la tapa de los sesos al bastardo, hizo una mueca, y bajo el arma. Luego tendría que limpiar el desastre, y ya estaba lidiando con suficiente mierda como para llenarse de porquerías. Bien por Kaito, iba a respirar otro día más.

- Un buen sueño, ¿tal vez? – replicó el tipo, rodando los ojos.

Zero le lanzo una mirada envenenada.

- Tsk. A ti no se te puede ni hablar. – dijo, fingiendo que se ofendía. – Kaien te busca, al parecer, hay noticias sobre la chica Kuran.

Zero paso por su lado, luciendo su mejor cara-de-pocos-amigos, rumbo al despacho del ex-director Cross. Cada vez más convencido de que la _realidad_ era un asco.

**Fin historia 5.**


	6. Boomerang

**Boomerang**

"_Volverás, sé que volverás"…_

* * *

Los recuerdos son como un boomerang, no importa que tan lejos los arrojes, siempre vuelven, y una vez que lo hacen tienes dos opciones: ser derribado, o aguantar el golpe y prepararte para seguir el juego.

Zero se apoyo en la pared del corredor, junto a las puertas del gran Hall donde los estudiantes de la Nueva Clase Nocturna estaban siendo atendidos por la nueva cabecilla del dormitorio…

Inspiro hondo, intentando apaciguar el retorcijón en el estomago y el aguijonazo de la sed en su garganta. No debía olvidar su propósito. No estaba allí para hacer las funciones de "prefecto", como pensaban los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna, estaba allí para mantener a las bestias a raya.

Y aun así, la condenada sensación de Deja Vu se instalaba en su pecho, como una amante que acude a recibirlo después de años de abandono.

Esto era ridículo, y temerario ¿Qué era lo que pensaba ella? Y otra vez ¿Qué le importaba a él?

En cierta forma, le estaba facilitando el trabajo. Recolectando sus presas en un adornado corral.

Pero aun así, eso no le restaba puntos en la escala de peligro. Por eso él había jugado la carta de Aidou-senpai a su favor. El vampiro le guardaba a ella una fidelidad que rayaba en lo enfermizo, la protegería.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos al oír el chirrido de las bisagras. Y blasfemo en sus pensamientos cuando el violento pulso de su sangre amenazo con reventarle las arterias.

_Yuuki._ Su nombre había acudido a él incluso aunque se hubiese forzado a encerrarlo tiempo atrás. Se maldijo doblemente por ello, y se obligo a camuflar sus emociones en una máscara de fría indiferencia. Ni siquiera la miro. Mejor no tentar a la suerte.

- Sé lo que quieres decir…- ella hablo, con esa nota cadenciosa en su voz que se parecía demasiado a "esa" persona.

¿Lo sabía? ¿Qué parte exactamente? ¿Lo idiota que era por continuar creyendo que leones y hombres podían convivir en la misma jaula? ¿Lo descuidada e ingenua que era al exponerse como cebo para esos chupasangre que no descansarían hasta beberse la última gota de su sangre, solo por experimentar el placer de escucharla gemir una vez que sus colmillos recorrieran el familiar sendero de su yugular, arrullándose con el rítmico palpitar de las venas en su cuerpo?, ¿Lo desesperado que estaba por salir corriendo y poner tierra de por medio entre ella y él para así no tener que desearla tanto y fantasear con absurdas ideas de odio hacia su persona?

- "Este tipo de juego escolar no sirve de nada, después de todo son solo bestias con apariencia humana, no se puede confiar en ellos" – ella le cito.

Oh, así que era lo primero.

- Nuestros puntos de vista son diferentes, igual que antes.

_Lo son_, concedió él, en ese pequeño rincón de su alma que pugnaba por revelarse contra su mejor juicio de aparentar desdén. Si las cosas hubieran sucedido de acuerdo a su inclinación, ella jamás se habría convertido en un monstruo, ni habría tenido que afrontar ningún tipo de adversidad, habría sido…

- ¡María-san, viniste! – ella exclama, y un aire de la antigua yuuki se filtra en su voz.

Hora de irse.

- ¿El hermano de Ichiru-chan, será el prefecto? – le oye murmurar a esa niña vampiro llamada María, conforme se aleja.

La voz de Yuuki es baja e insegura al responder: - No es tan simple, él está aquí, como un cazador que puede darnos caza en cualquier momento.

...

Ahi estaba de nuevo, el conocido dolor que rasgaba su pecho abierto. Haría bien en recordarlo, por el bien de ambos. Se dijo, contemplando en sus pensamientos el pesado boomerang que amenazaba con partirlo en dos por la intensidad de su fuerza.

Zero no era un tipo que se rindiera fácilmente, empero, no pudo evitar sugestionarse, ¿Cuántas lanzadas más le quedaban antes de que se arrastrara al cálido refugio de sus brazos una vez más?

"_En algún lugar de la historia, tu y yo, compartimos el protagonismo de un libro, pero ahora que te has ido, las paginas permanecen en blanco. Te esperan, en un vacio infinito, que solo la tinta indeleble de tu sangre puede llenar. Ojos cosidos voluntariamente, huyo de ti entre las sombras"_

**Fin historia 6.**

* * *

En honor al cap 71 del Manga! Muchisimas gracias por leer, sus review son el bálsamo para "mi sed" xDDDDD

Un tulipan rojo para ustedes!

Belle


	7. Liter

**Liter**

"_Son__ los ímpetus de las pasiones deslizadores de la cordura, y allí es el riesgo de perderse.__"_

* * *

Zero hizo una movida practica, calculada y eficaz, y ella se ajusto a él como el cilindro que acoge la llave, encajaban perfectamente. Sus manos se enterraron en la melena castaña, tirando de las hebras hacia atrás, la escucho jadear, su aliento formo una nube de niebla en el aire y luego se desvaneció. Sus caderas ondearon sobre él, con cierta timidez, al principio. Zero le concedió el tiempo que necesitaba para acostumbrarse a su tamaño, hasta que la música de sus gemidos llego a sus oídos y Zero tomo aquello como la luz verde que lo invitaba a liberar a la bestia.

La tomo de mil formas, marcando un ritmo lento, profundo, las pequeñas manos de ella arremolinaban las sabanas, y el golpeteo de sus senos marcaba el compás de su danza. Su rostro era una mancha borrosa, pero él pudo adivinar una sonrisa en sus labios, una pecaminosa mueca que dejo entrever el brillo de sus colmillos.

- Tómame, toma todo de mí, Zero. – suplico ella, enterrándose más aprisa sobre èl. Le echo los brazos al cuello, y recibió el premio de su lengua dejando un camino de humedad en su yugular. Su nariz respingona rozo cuidadosamente esa zona, deleitándose con su aroma.

Zero aferro un brazo en su cintura, el otro manteniendo una sujeción en su espalda, con la mano enredada en su cabello. Sabía lo que ella quería, lo sabia por que èl mismo no era capaz de controlar su propia necesidad por más tiempo.

- Entrégamelo…- susurro con una nota de tormento.

Zero sentía el hormigueo en su pelvis, la tensión en sus testículos, pronto culminaría y quería mirarla a los ojos cuando eso ocurriera.

Ella le engroso con más insistencia, empujándolo sobre ella, Zero se apoyo en las palmas de sus manos para no aplastarla, pero ella era, verdaderamente, masoquista. Contuvo la respiración al sentir sus manos agarrándole las nalgas y presionándole contra su cavidad. Zero se mordió la lengua, su mente rápidamente poniéndose en blanco.´

- Ten-go, tan-ta sed. – ella murmuro, en medio de gemidos enloquecidos por la pasión. Las gotas de sudor perlaban su cuerpo, escurriendo por sus curvas y mezclándose con las de él.

Zero deseo poder ver con más claridad el manchón que era su cara, se conformo con pensar que su expresión debía de lucir tan anhelante como la suya. Se inclino, ofreciéndole su garganta.

- Zero…- sus fríos dedos trazaron la fina línea de su carótida. Sus labios rozaron los suyos en una corta caricia, y luego prosiguieron a besarle el costado de la nuca.

Zero creyó que se desmayaría en el tornado de éxtasis que lo embargo una vez que sus caninos perforaron su carne, sus muslos suaves lo sostuvieron durante todo el proceso y sus jugos le empaparon. ¡Kami! ¿Qué más podía darle? ¿Qué más podía tomar de él? Le pertenecía en todos los sentidos y facetas existentes, le había pertenecido desde que ella envolvió su mano y lo llevo al interior de la mansión Cross, era suyo, en cuerpo, en alma y en sangre.

- Yuuki…- el murmuro en pos de su cuello, ansioso de saciar su más grande deseo. Le quito el pelo de allí, abriéndose paso con su boca, alisto sus colmillos para dar la estocada final, estaba a punto de culminar. – Yuuki…yo…

- No te atrevas….- ella lo alejo, con el liquido carmesí oscuro de sus venas fluyendo por sus comisuras. – Se supone que renunciaste a esos sentimientos…- replico adusta. Y él adivino la chispa rojiza que ahora colmaba sus pupilas, esa que delataba su naturaleza de depredador. – Somos enemigos, lo único que nos ata es la lujuria de la sangre. No lo olvides. – sentenció.

Zero entreabrió los labios para responder, pero su voz no acudió al exterior.

Entonces despertó. Descubriéndose sentado en el incomodo puesto de vigilancia que había apostado en la puerta de la Torre Nocturna. Con sus manos encogidas sobre el pecho, alzo la vista, al balcón de la habitación principal que se hallaba encima de su cabeza, donde ella dormía. Como siempre, tan cerca y tan lejos de él.

Una incómoda tensión en la cremallera de su pantalón le arranco una grosería, dejándole constancia de una parte de sí que no se había desentendido completamente del sueño.

Zero suspiro con pesar, diciéndose que tendría que cambiar la guardia con Kaito para visitar el gélido y comprensivo asilo de los azulejos blancos. Otra vez.

**Fin historia 7.**


	8. Heartless

**Heartless**

"_Amor mío, fundámonos en un beso hacia el infinito, devuélvele la consistencia a mi alma en tu lecho de perdición"_

* * *

Sus ojos se encontraron en medio del monzón de sus emociones. El cañón de la pistola enterrado en el pecho de ella, la hoja de la oz presionando la garganta de él. Un movimiento en falso, y las vidas de ambos terminarían al unísono.

- ¿Así es como acaba esto Z…?

- No lo hagas. – la interrumpió él. – No te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre, vampiro.

- Vampiro. – repitió ella con voz queda. – Es verdad, yo soy la bestia que tú mas desprecias. Y algún día, permitiré que tomes mi vida, pero no ahora.

- ¿Y por qué no? – replicó Zero, adusto. Presionando aun más la punta de la Bloody Rose sobre ella. – ¿Para qué darle más largas al asunto? ¡Dame el golpe de gracia de una buena vez! – le urgió, como el niño indigente que suplica por unas migajas de pan. Descorazonado, hueco.

- ¿Tanto es tu deseo de morir? – los ojos de Yuuki se anegaron en lagrimas, pero Zero no supo discernir entre el dolor o la lástima. Su instinto le decía que ella se dolía sinceramente por él, que la Yuuki que él mas amaba en este mundo se preocupaba por su seguridad y quería mantenerlo con vida. Su mente maquinaba la antítesis, asegurándole que la mujer en frente de él era una farsante, la reina de los vampiros, ni más ni menos, un ser incapaz de sentir cariño por nada ni nadie.

_Un monstruo con apariencia humana_.

Y, sin embargo, Zero habría dado todo lo que poseía y lo que no, solamente por sentir la gelidez de sus delicadas palmas ahuecándole la mejilla.

Su vida, no, su alma le pertenecía a ella. Solamente Yuuki tenía el poder para destruirle. A su favor debía agregar que no le faltaba mucho, ya le había destrozado el corazón, su tarea estaba casi completa.

- Cuando creí que había hallado el propósito que me anclara a esta vida, habiendo perdido todo lo que significaba algo para mí, la razón de mi existencia se esfumo. ¿Has visto mi alma? – sonrió lacónicamente él. – Soy una pesadilla ambulante. De no ser por la voluntad que sostiene en pie este cuerpo, hace tiempo que habría caído sobre mis rodillas.

- ¡No digas eso! – ella negó vehementemente. Soltando a Artemis, la cual, desprovista de su influencia sobrenatural, regreso a su estado ordinario en forma de vara. Creando un tintineo al caer estrepitosamente encima de los adoquines del callejón. – Este no eres tú. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Zero recoloco el seguro de su pistola, retirando lentamente el arma del frágil centro de ella. Guardo la Bloody Rose en el apartado de su cinturón y fijo sus ojos en el horizonte, donde la luna despuntaba magníficamente. – Estoy cansado. – acepto, su voz quebrantada. - Creí que podría soportar vivir sin mi corazón. – la miro. – pero me equivoque. Imagínate una noche repleta de estrellas, sin su luna. Las estrellas quizá puedan mantener adornado el cielo por un tiempo, pero la sensación de vacio prevalecerá eternamente. Del mismo modo…- Zero suspiro, preparándose psicológicamente para encararla. Los hermosos ojos de Yuuki continuaban clavados en él, ríos de lágrimas cristalinas descendían por el caudal de sus mejillas. –…me siento yo cada día de esta vida, que paso sin ti.

**Fin capitulo 8.**

* * *

Cuervos. Mi sabe! Demasiado meloso para ser Zero-kun ¿verdad? Demo, no lo sè. De pronto repasando los caps del manga, estudiando las reacciones de mi personaje favorito, me quede con esta nube de sentimientos rondándome el inconsciente, y ¿ya ven? Este fue el resultado.

A **Miyoko Nott**: Gracias por tu apoyo constante, corazón. Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado. Y si no, pss también es válido que me lo hagas saber xD.

Y a todos aquellos que se toman el break para leer, muchísimas gracias por sus alertas, reviews y favoritos, son una gran fuente de motivación para mi.

Un tulipán rojo para ustedes, como muestra de mi compromiso incondicional.

Belle.


	9. Miracle

**Miracle**

"_Tan oportuna como una gracia del cielo"_

* * *

Otro de los cuartuchos secretos de los vampiros había sido descubierto, en un teatro abandonado donde se llevaban a cabo subastas de humanos. Allí estaba su cura contra el estrés, acorralada por la hoja de Artemis, en un desolado callejón de adoquines.

Evaluó rápidamente la situación, una humana, dos vampiros, un blanco fácil. La diversión se esfumo cuando el aire trajo consigo el aroma de ella. Zero impidió el paso de oxigeno a sus pulmones y apunto la Bloody Rose directo en el pecho de su presa. Un disparo certero, la bala se libero del casquillo y convirtió al súcubo en polvo. Misión cumplida.

- Ni siquiera cambiaste tu expresión. – reprocha Yuuki, con esa mirada compasiva que le hace querer encontrar un rincón pestilente donde ocultarse.

- Sigues siendo demasiado benévola con los vampiros.

¿Sería una empatía nacida del parentesco entre las razas? No. Él lo sabía. Simplemente, Yuuki no podía evitar ser tan ingenua.

Como un sediento que ha encontrado un oasis en el desierto, se aproximo a ella en dos zancadas. Pero la suerte era igual a la carta del bufón, convirtiendo la suerte en una ironía cruel. Porque aunque estuviera deseando arrojarse al oasis para llenarse el gaznate hasta saciarse, no podía.

De nuevo ¿Por qué no solo echarse sobre ella? Su único testigo, sería una humana inconsciente desparramada en el piso, y una noche repleta de sombras. Bien, esa era la sed hablando por él.

- Perdonen. ¿Estaban teniendo una conversación importante?

_Dios te salve María. _Pensó Zero. Recuperándose de su pequeño desliz mental.

- No del todo.

Mientras más tiempo permaneciera en su presencia, mas le costaría mantener a raya su instinto. Justo ahora, el hambre amenazaba con convertirse en una bomba de tiempo.

- ¿Sigues teniendo el brazalete no es cierto?

Podía soportar tocarla, se dijo. Aunque no fuera delicado. La asió por la muñeca, apretando la prenda a través de la tela que cubría su piel lechosa.

- Si tanto te molestan mis métodos. Úsalo y oblígame a someterme.

_Ayúdame a preservar la poca humanidad que me queda, para no echarme sobre tu garganta como la bestia famélica que soy. Castígame por desearte tanto, aun cuando jure que no lo haría más._

- El hechizo de restricción aun debe seguir funcionando. – la insta, conduciendo su muñeca hacia el tatuaje que marca el costado de su cuello, ese lugar donde Shizuka lo había condenado de niño.

_Recuérdame mi lugar. Lastímame._

Los ojos de Yuuki lo consideran durante unos minutos, sus cejas se fruncen y, por un instante fugaz, Zero podría afirmar, sin temor a equivocarse, que había visto la misma necesidad de él naciendo en la tormentosa mirada de ella.

El mismo anhelo de sangre.

No obstante, en ese momento, estando a escasos centímetros uno del otro. ¿De quién era la vena que Yuuki que ansiaba tomar? La de Kuran, o la de él.

Jesús, estaba perdiendo el juicio.

- ¡No voy a usarlo, es solo para el nivel E!

Desde luego. El hambre estaba haciendo estragos en él.

Zero aprovecho su rechazo para huir. Tenía que enfocarse en otros asuntos, esta cacería no había sido suficiente para él.

Fue un verdadero milagro que María apareciera, él realmente no quería imaginarse la atrocidad que habría sido capaz de cometer si ella no les hubiese interrumpido.

Sin embargo, ¿Podría María o cualquier otra persona, continuar retrasando lo que cada vez parecía ser más inminente?

Si Dios existía, Zero rogaba a él que fuera así.

**Fin historia 9.**

* * *

**Holaaaa! Aquí Belle, trucando los sucesos del cap 72 del manga, que recién me acabo de leer, en favor de lo que ella considera la "versión Zero" xD. Por supuesto, todos los diálogos son parte del manga. Excepto por los pensamientos y la narración...a la cual le he agregado mi propio toque personal para hacer el fic. ¿Qué les parece?**

**¿Aburrido, Obvio, me demandaran?**

**Espero que no, porque de verdad me gustaría seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Una vez más, gracias por comentar, por los alertas y favoritos. Son geniales!**

**Y a esa señorita que me apoya sin falta, no se avergüence si la nombro, porque asi como tu has estimado mi forma de escribir, así estimo yo tu valiosa constancia al momento de comentar.**

_**Un tulipán rojo para ustedes.**_

**Y un adelanto, el prox cap. Se titulara **_**María. (¿a que no adivinan de qué va xDDDD)**_

**Un placer compartir con ustedes.**

**Belle.**


	10. Mary

**María**

_Ruega por nosotros..._

* * *

La dulce María ha estado observando al demonio de ojos carmesí…busca en su imagen el recuerdo de la figura amada y quiere expiar los pecados de aquélla a través de él.

Pero lo que la pequeña María no sabe es que, incluso si la bestia plateada draga su vena hasta extinguir el último residuo de atardecer líquido, su maldición menguará lo mismo que la sed de un vagabundo al que le ofrecen pan…porque sólo la sangre del ser amado puede aplacar el ardor de un vampiro.

Por esa razón, querida María, no malgastes en Zero lo poco que queda de tu esperanza…aún si tu nombre es sinónimo de gracia para los labios, en los de él las letras repican tan vacías como las del pecador que jura en vano.

_María, María, María_…tú no eres la elegida.

* * *

**Alguien ha dejado sobre la mesa un ramo de tulipanes rojos y una nota que sólo pone al pie una inicial**: _B_


	11. Corpses

**Corpses**

_Son varios cadáveres…lo que vio salir de él._

* * *

Este cuerpo que ves es sólo el escaparate de todos mis muertos; sus ataúdes están cubiertos por la enredadera de mis entrañas y su clamor de venganza repica bajo las tapas.

Los cadáveres van conmigo a todas partes; sus nombres resuenan en mi mente con la sinfonía del dolor por la pérdida irrecuperable. No son más que polvo, llanto… son un recuerdo efímero arrojado al viento con la risa de un niño.

Mis muertos son todo lo que tengo.

Ellos llenan el vacío de mi alma extinta…convirtiéndose en sombras de esta carne inmortal. Los llevo en mi interior pero no permito que vaguen en libertad por mi memoria…su ascenso a la superficie me quebraría.

No obstante, hay un cadáver que se me ha escapado.

_Ella_ a quien la noche eterna le revistió las pupilas de carmín, la que accedió gustosa a quebrantar las leyes de la vida…

La mujer a la que besé como tributo a los difuntos…_Ella_ se me ha escapado…

…está tocando el cielo de mi rostro con sus ojos y su mirada no ha cambiado. Algo está galopando en mi pecho, sus latidos evocan el sonido de… ¿la esperanza?

_¿Por qué lo haría?* _Los muertos no pueden dar esperanza y ella está muerta para mí. Sigo repitiéndome esto hasta el hartazgo. El cadáver de Yuuki, por su parte, continúa mirándome de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo antes de que su piel se tornara dura cual cristal…incapaz de resistirlo, la observo fugazmente empapado del candor de antaño…

…y el aleteo tras mis costillas amenaza con destruirme.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Un tulipán rojo para ustedes.**

**Con cariño,**

_**B.**_

**(*) Vampire Knight cap 81, pág 4.**


	12. Death

**Death**

_La muerte tiene mirada carmesí..._

* * *

Lo poco que tengo de ti es fruto del robo, de las pequeñas licencias que se permite un condenado cuando tiene demasiado cerca la luz. Incluso había llegado a convencerme de que era mi compensación después de haber sido obligado a interpretar el papel de la marioneta en este juego de bestias…

…Y ahora…

_¡No me los arrebates!_

…ahora aquél pequeño botín que tan celosamente guardaba está a punto de ser destruido. Nuestros recuerdos, _mis_ _recuerdos_, comienzan a ser engullidos por la terrible nada. Las frágiles imágenes convertidas en cenizas. Tus dientes presionan mi carne sin misericordia y el efecto del hechizo de sumisión me impide luchar, ¡no tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo!…te pido, te ruego que te detengas pero tu rostro continua desvaneciéndose de mis memorias. Jamás te perdonaré, Yuuki. Lo que estás destruyendo constituía mi única defensa contra el mundo, el único incentivo que mantenía mi alma dentro de este cuerpo…y me lo has quitado. Acaso sea esto lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido para matarme.

Si es así, felicidades, lo has logrado.

…_la persona que estaba causando tu sed, ha desaparecido de tu corazón…_

Sin embargo, hay algo que no debes olvidar, Yuuki Kuran. Aún si borras mi memoria, nunca podrás acabar con mi odio…y a causa de él seguiré atado a ti a pesar de que mi corazón esté ciego y mis ojos no puedan reconocerte.

_Recuérdalo_, pienso, mientras contemplo por última vez la silueta de mi asesina.

**Fin**

* * *

_Inspirado en el capítulo 89 de Vampire Knight...gracias a quien tenga la amabilidad de leer 3_

_Mis tulipanes rojos para ustedes,_

_Belle_


End file.
